The Watcher
by Herat
Summary: Long ago Thorin saved his lover, but the herbs he used caused a spell that left her immortal, unable to die, forced to watch history pass before her eyes. She is called Kaleanae ( the watcher). knowing that she wants to exact her revenge on Thorin, Thranduil lies and tells her he is gondor. This story takes place after the return of the king. do not own lotr/ hobbit, only the story


_**' A mortal cursed with immortality. most mortals would consider it a blessing than a curse. but if you lived as long as I, that view begins to change. the Elves of Mirkwood took pity on me and called me Kaleanae ( The watcher) for that is my fate to endlessly watch history pass before my eyes. All because a Dwarf named Thorin saved my life not knowing that the herbs he used to save me caused a spell that now leaves me immortal, the man i loved cursed me and i will hunt him down. Thranduil said that Thorin lives in Gondor with the King, Which is why i'm here.' **_

_Kaleanae was spotted by the guards from up above her. They stood in awe of her beauty as she removed the hood of her cloak from her head. Revealing her raven black hair and bright blue eyes._

_' Hail maiden! does thou have business here?!' A guard shouted happily at the Maiden._

_' Aye! My lover is here!' Kaleanae shouted giving the guard a smile. The guard gave a look of disappointment hearing that the beautiful Maiden was taken by someone else._

_' May he treat you well dear maiden!' The guard shouted as he opened the gate for her, revealing the city she remembered. at once she felt the joy and peace coming from the people, and why shouldn't they. The dark lord Sauron was dead and now it is a time of peace and prosperity. walking through the city she long ago left behind. Keleanae held up her arm attracting a raven to it._

_' My Lady did i hear you are having second thoughts?' the Raven asked as he decided to perch on her shoulder._

_' NO, Ferlong.' Kaleanae stated as she started to walk._

_' good, cause i would hate for you to fail your quest because of your pety emotions' ferlong said as he started to look around for the dwarf who cursed his master. _

_' do not worry, dear Ferlong.' Kaleanae said as she petted Ferlong's head who then returned his affection by rubbing his body against her neck._

_' it is hard but i shall try.' Ferlong said as he continued to look. _

_' Mommy look! birdy!' A young child shouted as he pointed to Ferlong on Kaleanae's shoulder. Kaleanae smiled at the child ( so innocent and full of life)._

_' Child! would you like to see my Bird' Kaleanae stated knowing Ferlong hated children. The child's mother whispered something to the child, who now ran infront Kaleanae._

_' his name is Ferlong.' Kaleanae said as she knelt in front of the child who was now petting an angry Ferlong._

_' he's so soft.' the child said in awe, this bird didn't feel like the birds from here._

_' That's because Ferlong is a crebain, he is a messenger and friend.' Kaleanae said as she put Ferlong in the child's hands._

_' I thought crebain's were evil.' the boy said looking at Ferlong._

_' are you evil Ferlong?' Kaleanae asked the crebain in the child's hands_

_' i should hope not my lady!' Ferlong stated in horror that his master would ask such a question._

_' your talking!' the child said in a happy tone, making Kaleanae laugh._

_' yes, just one of the many abilities I posess.' Ferlong stated as he broke free from the child's clutches and perched himself once again on Kaleanae's shoulder. she could see the child's mother looking worried._

_' Borin we have to go!' The mother yelled as she beckoned the child with her hand. Borin gave Kaleanae a smile and bid her farewell as he ran to his mother._

_' was that necessary my lady?' Ferlong said giving her a hateful look._

_' yes, Ferlong. for now you know how the world views you and I.' Kaleanae said as she began to walk in the direction of the castle which was far above them. _

_' Kaleanae, my lady look!' Ferlong said as he spotted Legolas and Gimli walking past ' surely they know where Thorin is!' he thought as he flew off Kaleanae's shoulder._

_' Ferlong no!' Kaleanae yelled as She saw Legolas put an arrow on his bow and fire it at her beloved bird who now fell at her feet._

_' Ferlong! Ferlong!' Kaleanae cried as she knelt next to her bird, who was stuck with an arrow Legolas felt guilty at shooting the woman's bird he had no idea the Crebain belonged to her. Gimli just patted him on the back in a comforting way and went to the lady who crying for her friend. Gimli picked up the bird and gave it to the crying woman who now had attracted the attention of everyone in the courtyard._

_' thank you' was all kaleanae said as she held tight to her bird, Gimli put a comforting hand on her shoulder and walked back to Legolas._

_' it's alright Lad, there are plenty of Crebain here.' Gimli said trying to Reassure Legolas but it was obvious that he would never be able to find another to replace the one she named 'ferlong'_

_' no Gimli it is not alright, everyone here knows it.' Legolas said looking at all the people who now gave him him angry looks. Borin came back from the market with his mother to see the woman holding the bird she let him hold not that long ago._

_' Borin come back here!' Borin's mother called Borin who was now at kaleanae's side._

_' Ferlong?' borin said as he touched the Crebain's feathers. he looked and saw the tears pouring down Kaleanae's face. Legolas walked over to the crying lady._

_' Amin hiraetha (i'm sorry)' Legolas said as knelt beside the crying woman, what hurt him the most is that she was crying as if she had lost a lover or child._

_' Mankoi? (why)' Kaleanae asked in Elvish much to Legolas's Legolas did not reply for there was nothing to say. he had killed the Crebain out of reflex. _

_' is Ferlong-' Borin asked though he could not finish not wanting the talking Crebain to die. Kaleanae got off the ground and walked away to try and find a spot to bury her beloved bird. Borin hit Legolas's shoulder and ran into the arms of his mother who picked him up and walked away. Legolas was left to himself with Gimli by his side._

_' Don't worry Lad, though none can replace the one her lover gave to her, there are plenty of Crebain left in this world.' Gimli said giving Legolas a smile._

_' Lover?' Legolas asked confused._

_' an old dwarf custom, giving a Crebain to a lover' gimli said patting Legolas on the shoulder._

_' it does give me comfort.' legolas said as he got up._

_' I should hope not, tis a horrible deed you've done.' A lady said as she spat at Legolas in her anger. Legolas just picked his bow off the ground and headed back to the castle. but the woman grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving_

_' better hope her lover doesn't come after you, for he lives in this city.' Gimli couldn't believe what the woman had just said, so there is another dwarf in gondor! Legolas felt sick to his stomach, dwarf or no dwarf if her lover heard of what he had done he was in deep trouble. his father always said he a nack for getting into trouble but this takes the cake._

_' where is he now?' Gimli asked the woman. legolas giving Legolas a pleading look_

_' do not know, but my son who works at the gate and told me of the woman with the bird who came to see her lover.' the woman said in a less spiteful tone. gimli bowed to her in respect._

_' thank you. come laddy if anyone knows where this dwarf is, it's Aragon.' Gimli said patting Legolas on the back. giving him a reassuring look._

_' my dad will kill me.' Legolas said as he headed with Gimli to the castle. hoping that Aragon could help find this mystery lover of the woman._


End file.
